Music of the Poppies
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: 'Maaf Belgique' 'Maaf' 'Maaf' Hanya itulah sederet kata maupun kalimat yang berada dalam pikiran Germany, hatinya serasa memiliki lubang, sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk mengambil seluruh kebahagiaan yang ia miliki. -kind of Historical fic- RnR?


**A/N: Ini fic sekuel dari Field of Poppies, biar ngerti ini fic, baca fic yang saya sebutin itu ya~ ** dan~ Ini fic rekuesan dari **_**Ry0kiku**_**-san~ **

**-OwO-**

"West," Sebuah suara memanggil.

"West,"

"West,"

"Westen!" Suara tersebut akhirnya berteriak, membuyarkan lamunan seseorang.

"J-ja Bruder?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil tadi langsung berdiri, dan menghadap ke arah 'bruder'nya.

"Keh, kau ini kenapa sih? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menyahut, dasar gak awesome!"

"Es tut mir leid Bruder, aku hanya kepikiran akan sesuatu," Germany, adik si pemanggil hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya.

"Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan?" Prussia – si pemanggil, sekaligus kakak Germany – bertanya dengan penuh curiga.

"Perang, strategi, pertahanan, apa itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, aku-"

"Dass hure? Apa dia yang kau pikirkan?" Raut wajah Prussia menunjukan ketidak senangan.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Belgique!"

"Mein Gott, bahkan kau pakai bahasa-nya, Französisch," Prussia meninggikan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir, Germany sendiri hanya bisa terdiam setelah sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Padahal kau tahu Frankreich adalah musuh kita," Prussia mulai berjalan mengelilingi Germany, sambil berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Germany.

"Jaga sikapmu West," Prussia mengingatkan sebelum dia beranjak pergi, keluar dari tenda milik mereka.

"Ja bruder." Jawab Germany pasrah.

**-OwO-**

Title:

Music of the Poppies

Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Story (c) coretThe Awesomecoret Me

Warnings:

Typo, based on WW1, alur yang terlalu cepat,

**-OwO-**

'_Maaf Belgique'_

'_Maaf'_

'_Maaf'_

Hanya itulah sederet kata maupun kalimat yang berada dalam pikiran Germany, hatinya serasa memiliki lubang, sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk mengambil seluruh kebahagiaan yang ia miliki.

Untuk beberapa saat, Germany berusaha melupakan kenyataan yang ada, mencoba memfokuskan diri pada hal lain, apapun itu.

Dan kemudian, Germany mendengarnya, suara musik yang mengalun lembut, mulai terdengar di telinganya, suara musik yang sama ketika dia berdansa bersama Belgium untuk pertama kalinya, _'apa aku bermimpi?' _Pikirnya berulang-ulang.

Germany segera keluar dari tendanya, mencari sumber suara dari musik tersebut, kalau ia menerkanya itu adalah sebuah suara Biola. Germany mengenal suara ini dengan sangat baik, _lagu ini, _dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Germany berlari kecil, terus mencari, tidak peduli pada suara sapaan atau pun ada prajurit yang menghormat padanya, dia hanya ingin mencari sumber suara tersebut.

**-OwO-**

Germany menemukannya –sumber suara tersebut-, dan ternyata yang memainkan lagu tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Austria? Di saat yang lain menyiapkan senjatanya untuk berperang, Austria malah memainkan beberapa lagu dengan biola-nya.

'_Seharusnya aku menduganya...'_ Pikir Germany sambil melihat Austria yang memainkan biola, dia sedang bersama dengan Hungary, mereka berdua senyum yang ada pada wajah pasangan tersebut terlihat damai, seakan mereka sedang berada di rumah.

Personifikasi negara Jerman tersebut melihat mereka dengan iri, '_Seandainya aku bisa seperti mereka, tapi dengannya'_.

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi kirinya, satu tetes lain kembali datang di pipi kanannya_,'Apa... y-yang terjadi?' _

"Németország, Kenapa kau menangis?" Suara Hungary yang lembut mengagetkan Germany.

"N-nein, aku baik-baik saja," Elak Germany, yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Jangan bohong Deutschland, aku akan ambilkan minum," Austria segera menaruh biolanya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Meine Liebe Ungran, tolong jaga dia,"

Hungary tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya, "Természetesen szerelmem," Hungary membalas ucapan Austria, membuat yang mendengarnya langsung blushing.

Setelah Austria cukup menjauh, Hungary langsung bertanya pada Germany tanpa basa-basi,"Deutschland, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau teringat pada sesuatu?"

"Atau seseorang?" Hungary menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut, kelihatan curiga.

Germany hanya bisa menunduk, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Hungary ajukan kepadanya.

"Deutschland, pandang aku, dan dengarkan aku baik-baik." Hungary berkata dengan tegas, dan Germany mematuhi perkataan personifikasi negara Hungaria tersebut.

"Apa ini tentang Belgique?" Tebak Hungary, sebuah tebakan beruntung yang tepat.

Lagi-lagi Germany hanya bisa diam. Begitu mengetahui reaksi Germany, Hungary hanya bisa mendesah, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Kalau ini memang benar tentang dia,aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,"

"Maafkan aku."

**-OwO-**

Germany berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri jalan setapak yang makin rusak tiap harinya, padahal, ketika ia masih kecil, jalanan ini tidak begini, tidak rusak, malah sangat indah ketika kau melewatinya. Tapi itu berubah, oke, perbaiki, semuanya berubah, terlalu berubah, sampai-sampai Germany sendiri hampir tidak mengenalinya.

Ludwig –nama lain miliknya- membuka pagar yang menghalanginya, dulu sekali, dia dan Belgie melewati pagar ini dengan melompatinya, karena pagar ini terkadang terkunci. Germany tersenyum pahit, dia malah bernostalgia, padahal ia harus berpacu dengan waktu, sebelum semua orang sadar kalau dia tidak ada di kamp.

Dengan latihan lari yang rutin –setiap hari, kalau kau artikan maksud Germany-, Germany tidak merasa lelah begitu dia harus berlari melesat menuju ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Ladang Bunga Poppy.

**-OwO-**

"Belgique," Panggil Germany, meskipun dia memakai bahasa Perancis, logat Jerman miliknya tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja dari lidahnya.

Perempuan yang ia panggil tidak menyahut, matanya masih menatap dengan hampa ke arah padang bunga yang telah hancur.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini lagi?" Belgium pada akhirnya menjawab, tapi dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ladang bunga tersebut.

Germany sedikit terhenyak, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin ia ucapkan,"Aku ingin minta maaf,"

Tatapan mata yang penuh kebencian segera menyambut Germany begitu Belgium memalingkan mukanya, perempuan itu medengus kesal,"Hh, kau mau minta maaf, apa aku tidak salah Herr Germany?"

"N-nein Juffrouw, kau tidak salah dengar," Ucap Germany agak gugup, begitu melihat sorot mata teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya kau minta maaf?" Suara Belgium meninggi.

"Dengan sebuah dansa."

"Dansa," Ulang Belgium, suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Apa istimewanya dansa yang kau tawarkan ini untuk permintaan maaf-mu?"

"Karena dansa ini... Adalah dansa saat kita berdua, untuk pertama kalinya berdansa bersama."Belgium terdengar kaget saat mendengarnya, dengan agak ragu-ragu dan seakan-akan terhipnotis, Belgium mendekati Germany, mengulurkan tangannya yang telah berubah mejadi kasar.

Germany meraih tangan perempuan itu, mengangkatnya perlahan ke udara, menempel erat bersama dengan tangan miliknya. Mereka berdua maju selangkah, kemudian mundur selangkah, begitu pula dengan tangan mereka, menyatu, kemudian berpisah, dan begitulah yang seterusnya terjadi.

Bersama, pasangan itu menari di ladang bunga poppy yang telah hancur, diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang terang. Dan selama itu, tak ada yang bersuara, entah apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing di diri mereka berdua. Hanya satu yang jelas dapat kita tahu pada apa yang mereka pikirkan pada saat itu, suara musik yang mengalun lembut, sama seperti dulu.

"Aku tak percaya kau masih mengingatnya,"

"Padahal dulu kau sama sekali tidak bisa." Belgium tertawa kecil, sinar kebahagiaan mulai muncul darinya, Germany sendiri ikut tersenyum kecil begitu melihatnya.

Lagi-lagi keheningan bersama mereka begitu ucapan Belgium selesai.

"Belgien," Kali ini, Germany memanggilnya dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Hm," Belgium menangguk kecil, sambil mundur selangkah, kemudian kemabali maju selangkah.

"Apa kau memaafkanku sekarang?"

Dengan cepat, Belgium melepaskan tangannya yang melekat pada Germany,"K-kau pikir, h- ha-hanya dengan satu tarian aku akan memaafkanmu?" Badan Belgium bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"B-Bel-"

"Apa hanya dengan sebuah tarian, kau bisa mengembalikan semua nyawa rakyatku yang kau rebut?"

"Apa hanya dengan sebuah tarian, kau bisa pergi dari wilayahku?"

"Apa hanya dengan sebuah tarian, kau bisa mengembalikan ladang bunga poppy ini?"

"Apa dengan sebuah tarian, kau bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku padamu?" Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhirnya, suara-suara tembakan terdengar.

"Bel-gique," Suara Germany terdengar sesak sekarang, kenapa tidak? Kalau kau punya 2 tembakan di tempat yang berbeda di tubuhmu milikmu, kau pasti juga akan seperti dia, atau malah lebih parah.

"Uh... War-Warum? Ah-aku sudah minta maaf," Setelah mengatakan itu, Germany langsung jatuh, pipinya bertemu dengan tanah, tapi samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar suara Belgium.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau menyakiti hatiku, sangat," Air mata Belgium mengalir di pipinya.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, 2 tembakan itu, itu tanda kau telah melanggar 2 janjimu padaku." Kemudian Belgium memetik satu-satunya bunga poppy yang masih hidup, membisikkan sesuatu pada bunga tersebut, dan menyematkannya di kantong Germany.

Setelah itu, Belgium segera berjalan pergi, menjauhi Germany yang sekarang benar-benar telah kehilangan kesadaran.

**-OwO-**

"West, ya ampun, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" Seru Prussia senang, sambil memeluk Germany dengan erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskan adiknya itu.

"Bruder, kenapa aku disini?" Germany terlihat bingung, seakan lupa pada apa yang terjadi semalam.

Kau lupa? Ya tuhan, dass hure itu pasti-"

"Bruder, cukup." Germany memotong kata-kata kakaknya.

"Eh, apa?"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi aku ka-"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," Germany mengulanginya.

"Baik-baik." Prussia segera beranjak pergi sambil menggerutu menggunakan kata 'tidak awesome' dan semacamnya yang bisa didengar oleh Germany.

Setelah Germany yakin bahwa dia benar-benar sendiri, ia segera mengambil seragam miliknya yang sudah ditanggalkan untuk membalut kedua lukanya. Germany meraba ke salah satu kantong miliknya, dan ia menemukannya, bunga poppy yang Belgium sematkan.  
Secara samar-samar, Germany bisa mengingat kalau Belgium membisikkan sesuatu pada bunga poppy yang sekarang ia pegang ini. Dan sungguh ajaib, Germany seakan bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Belgium.

"_Tolong lindungi dia, jangan biarkan dia terus tenggelam dalam perang ini."_

_**-Fin**_

**-OwO-**

**Language Note:**

**Westen: sama aja West (Jerman)**

**Ja: Iya (Jerman, Belanda)**

**Es tut mir leid Bruder: Tidak apa-apa kak (Jerman)**

**Dass Hure?: That Whore? (Jerman)**

**Belgique: Belgia (Prancis)**

**Französisch: Bahasa Perancis (Jerman)**

**Frankreich: Perancis (Jerman)**

**Németország: Jerman (Magyar)**

**Nein: Tidak (Jerman)**

**Deutschland: Jerman (Jerman)**

**Meine Liebe Ungran: Sayangku Hungaria (Jerman)**

**Természetesen szerelmem: Tentu saja cintaku (Magyar)**

**Herr: Tuan (Jerman)**

**Juffrouw: Nona (Belanda)**

**Belgien: Belgia (Jerman)**

**Warrum: Kenapa (Jerman)**

**-OwO-**

SELESAI OHOHOHOHO~ Fic pertama habis Mid... OHOHOHOHOHO~  
Makasih buat semua yang udah ngedukung saya ya~! XD

-meskipun ada 2 nilai mata pelajaran saya yang dibawah 7... otl...*pundung**curcol*-

Eh... Maaf ya kalau ficnya tidak sesuai harapan... di fic lain saya akan keluarkan seluruh tenaga saya –halah- ... Masalahnya saya lagi nge-charge batere kehidupan saya...

Nah,  
Mind to Review? C:


End file.
